One Piece: Cook of the seas
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: the Straw hats have found the Ocean Restaurant where the met Sanji. all is well until a fleet admiral decides to take over. can the straw hats save this Restaurant? Read and Find out. Rated M for Blood, Sex reference, and Cursing. If your offended, DON'T READ. otherwise enjoy the show
1. prologue

Prologue

The legendary sea restaurant, it moves all over the east blue. Red Shoe Zeff…master of the kicks owns this beauty. Along with his assistant chef, Sanji.

Sanji's dream was to see the All Blue. But he owes a debt to Zeff. Every time they argue, Zeff wanted Sanji to leave, but Sanji however, refuse.

Whatever happened to the two of them, did something happened 19 years ago? In fact, yes. Something did happened 19 years ago. But only Zeff and Sanji know. They're store hasn't been told nor will ever tell the story. Maybe that's why Sanji stayed at the restaurant.

Sanji will never leave the restaurant, and his dream is just a waste and gone…until one day…everything change.

Gold Rodger…had everything…wealth, fame, and power. Before his execution, his final words…made the whole world shock.

"You want my treasure…you can have it…I leave it at the Grand Line…now all you have to do is to find it."

These words lead men to an adventure on the search for the legendary treasure…One Piece.

After a victory over the Black cat Pirates and a heroic victory, Usopp, the liar, the sniper, the alter ego Sogeking, joins Monkey D. Luffy, 'the female pirate hunter' Roronoa Zoro and Nami 'the thief/navigator' on the Journey to the Grand Line.

This is One Piece: The Cook of the Seas.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky was dark, the ocean was red, and the blood moon appears. The green haired girl in the wooden board in the middle of the ocean …all nude and nothing…not even her three swords. A demon version of her comes out of her shadow. Again nude but with red skin, horns from her forehead, a mark on her left arm.

_I give you this mark of the demon. When my sword is near, this mark will glow. Some of my powers are with you now…Roronoa Zoro._

Zoro woke up thinking it was just a dream…until she sees the mark on her left hand. She touches it as it glows. As a demotic female voice accures.

_Find me Zoro, obtain me_

'What the fuck?' thought Zoro as she heard…music? 'They are still partying…its night time' Zoro walks to the upper deck of the Going Merry, and stunned Luffy, Nami, and Usopp are partying while singing Rude by MAGIC

Zoro: CAN YOU BE QUIET...I'M TRYING TO SLEEP

**(RUDE BY MAGIC PLAYS)**

Luffy, Nami and Usopp singing: why do you got to be so rude, don't you know I'm human too. Why you gotta be so rude. I'm going to merry here anyway

"Fuck" said Zoro as she went back to the cabins. She returned to her bed...the mark glow again as a demotic song plays.

**(Slender's lullaby plays) **

'The fuck' Zoro looked the mark as that creepy song plays. 'It must be that nightmare I had. If this mark could give my powers I better do it in my dreams.' Zoro went back to sleep as she enters a demotic world inside her dreams. But it was soon over because Luffys yell accrued.

"ZOOOOOORRRRRROOOOOO. WAKE UP…WE FOUND HE SEA RESTAURANT"

'Damn I was just about to know what the fuck was going on' Zoro angrily got up and told Usopp to get up too. "There it is…the sea restaurant…it's called the Barite. We may find our cook there…and gets some food too" Said Nami as Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp stood there and see this beautiful restaurant. 'I might find…him' thought Zoro.

A Navy ship than came out of nowhere a cannon was out. "Pirates…Unknowns…I'm Lieutenant Iron fist Fullbody, Minister of the Navy. Who's he captain? Speak your name."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw hat pirates."

"I'll remember that name…Men…sink that ship."

The cannon fired, Luffy does not want her ship to get damaged. "GUM…GUM…BALOON" Luffy turned fat as she the cannon went through her and bounced back…only to hit the restaurant.

**(It's the Training! Naruto OST plays) **

"Oh shit" Luffy said as she falls on her back at the deck. Usopp was shocked while Zoro and Nami face palmed at the same time. 'Maybe I shouldn't done that' thought Fullbody.

**(Claire da Lune plays)**

Fullbody and his girlfriend were having a good time at the restaurant. "Delightful! A delicate bouquet from the north, from mikkyuo, lightly acidic, full-boodied dry…I'm absolutely certain, its iturutsubulga stein. Am I right, waiter?"

"Dear wrong sir/ anf I am the assistant chef. All the waiters jump ship yesterday. And the name's Sanji"

This slim, yet muscular, long-legged 19 year old with blond hair that he keeps it straight and brushed over the left side of the face. He also has distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. This handsome man also wears a black double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt of varying colors, usually orange or blue. He wears blue for people that wonder.

"Enjoy the soup while its hot." Said Sanji as he went back to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the top of the restaurant, a chef was hurt and injured. "Chef Zeff…are you ok"

"I'm fine, just a little wound that could be healed. Besides… a chef must feed his customers."

Out of the blue, two chefs were carrying Luffy who was all sad and crying a little. "I'm so sorry on what happened…it was an accident. See this marine guy fired at us and I use my gum gum powers but hit it by accident. IM SORRY"

"Hmm…I do believe you. First your eyes ae close, second my leg was already cut off few years ago, and third you will work with me for a whole year."

"A WHOLE YEAR" Luffy cried out as the two chefs drop her to the ground and walk away. "I can't do that. I waited ten years to be a pirate. I will not wait another year. I'll work with you for one week."

Zeff started to get a little ticked off. "YOU DON'T DECIDE ON WHAT YOU WANT TO DO. CHEF'S SPECIAL….PEG LEG DROPKICK."

"oh shit"

**BACK AT THE RESTAURANT**

"HEY WAITER"

"I told you, I'm not a waiter. My my, what a lovely lady. How about it miss, care to sample my private stock? It's real wine."

"HEY…WHAT KIND OF PERSON SERVES A SOUP WITH A FUCKING BUG"

"A Bug" Sanji notice that that bug wasn't in the soup. Fullbody planted it to make fun of the assistant chef. "Forgive me sir. It is hard to tell but it appeas to be a back sroke." Fullbody got all mad and smashed the table. "You have no idea who you are toying with."

Saji saw the mess and started to get a little upset "if you removed the bug, you could've eaten your soup."

"I AM A CUSTOMER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT ATTITUDE? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LOWLY COOK."

"Does money make up for lack of courage? Does a hero come in and saves the day? No. they don't to offend a cook of the sea is a fool's misstate and food must never be wasted, remember that you mother fucker. Because I'm going to kick your ass in everyway"

**AT THE TOP OF THE RESAURANT**

Luffy and Zeff were breathing heavy after dodging each other's attacks. Zeff then jumps into the air and lands on Luffy "CHEF DROP" it smashed through the floor and fell down to the restaurant. Everyone stared at the wreckage. Zeff saw Sanji holding fullbody in a bloody pulp.

Sanji wasn't done with him. He kick him into the air and sick his foot out as Fullbody landed it. Sanji then kicks him so hard his skull cracked and went flying towards the navy ship which explodes.

"Sanji" Zeff look at him all mad as he looked up at the ceiling. "Look what you did to the ceiling to the ceiling you Straw Hat Brat."

"Me, you're the one who jump on me to hard you old ass clown."

Sanji watch the two people arguing each other as he went outside to cool off his anger. Luffy saw him and followed him. Only to be 4 foot away.

**OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT**

**(Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey plays)**

Sanji was smoking outside while listening to his record player. Then he heard an old friend of his "Gin…is that you?"

The young man with a black beard, black and yellow hair wearing ripped black pants and shirtless, this is Gin. "Sanji…you got some food"

"Sure, give me 20 minutes."

**20 MINUTES LAER**

Gin was eating a Ratatouille "THIS IS DELICIOUS"

"What can I say, I can make anything and remember every recipe." Sanji said as he too was eating the Ratatouille. Unaware Luffy was watching both of them and she found her cook.

"I've found you! My cook"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sanji and Gin looked up and saw Luffy. "Hey Mr. Cook, Join us. Be the cook for my pirate crew"

Sanji and Gin: what the Fuck

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

"So you're a pirate? Why did you fire on us?"

"Oh…that was an accident. See this guy Fullbody whom you just killed, fired at us and I used my Gum gum powers but completely miss."

"Oh now I get it. The Name's Sanji. But you better watch yourself, Chef Zeff used to cook for a famous pirate. Yep he was a pirate and the Baratie is his treasure, that ratchet bitch. The cooks who flock to him are all hot blooded pirate types. For a place frequented by pirates, they're perfect for the job. Thus it became a fucking nuthouse, one grows used to it, and others came just to see pirates, strippers and the cooks. The Waiters got scared and jump ship. The strippers on the other hand, some of the pirates bring the girls and the strip dance."

"So that's why he wants me to work for a year. Anyway, you should sail me."

"I refuse, I've got a good reason for staying here."

"NO…I DECLINE YOUR DECLINATION! You're a good cook, and you're joining my crew"

"Hold on…listen to my reason"

"What is it then?"

"None of your business."

"YOU JUST TOLD ME TO LISTEN YOU STUPID FUCK"

"I MEAN, I RESPECT MY WISHES! I'LL MAKE A FILLET OUTTA YOU, YOU CRAP HAT BITCH!"

"YOU MAKE FUN OF THIS HAT AND I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL"

"Whoa whoa whoa" Gin tried to calm down everything and it worked. "Hey mister…what's your name" Luffy said. "I'm Gin, former member of Don Kreig's pirates. If you're really a pirate, what's your prize?"

"I'm after One Piece. I'm going to the grand line with my friends!"

"If you don't have a cook, you must not have much of a crew yet."

"This guy makes five"

Sanji: DON'T COUNT ME

Gin: You don't seem like a bad sort, but here this warning. Whatever you do…Don't go to the Grand Line. You're young so don't rush to your doom. The seas are vast. The grand line is Just one Narrow route. I don't know much about it…but enough to scare me. Don Krieg is the meanest pirate in these here waters. He's don of the pirate Armada, a consortium of 50 pirate crews. His power began when he was in prison. Then he lied his way onto a navy ship. He killed the officers and took over. That's how he got his start as a pirate. Flying a navy flag, he sails into ports and attacks both town and ships. Sometimes he flies a white flag, then opens fire. He'll stoop to anything to win. Even kill one of his best men. His duplicity is legendary. One day, when he went there, the grand line, but something happened on the seventh day out. But it was a dream or reality? It's all mix up in my head. He appeared so suddenly…just…one…man. How could one man scupper 50 ships. Krieg's armada was destroyed by one man. Before we knew it, our ships sank one after one after one. If that storm hadn't come up he'd have sent the flagship to the bottom. I'm not sure how many ships survived…I can't believe it was real. I don't want to remember that man. That man with the piercing hawk eyes, eyes that could kill with a glance.

Sanji: Dracule Mihawk

Luffy: who's Mihawk

Sanji: he's one of the seven warlords, a group of outlaws. Sometimes they help you…sometimes they don't. He comes to this restaurant every day. I chat with him sometimes. One day, he told me about this girl that wanted to fight him, green hair and three swords.

Luffy: RORONOA ZORO! My crewmate wants to fight him?

Sanji: Seems so, but he left before you get here. He will be back tomorrow. Gin what about Krieg

Gin: he's coming here tomorrow too but before Mihawk comes.

Sanji: then will be ready to fight tomorrow, but right now, we better get to work, the fucking chef might catch us. Gin, you stay in my room until either Krieg is dead or gone. STRAW HAT, LET'S GO


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Aww man…I can't believe I have to wear a chef outfit that has a skirt. It doesn't even match my Straw Hat, or worse…what will the Crew will say' Luffy thought as she makes her way to the kitchen and sees the Chefs (Male and Female) working.

**(Scheming Weasel plays)**

Luffy sits in the chair rocking back and forth while the chefs argue about who goes what and what goes what. Just like hell's kitchen.

Chefs: IF YOU GOT NOTHING TO DO, WASH THE DISHES, CHORE CHEF GIRL

'Chore chef girl…what kind of name is that' Luffy thought as she washes the dishes…but only to break them. "HOW MANY HAVE YOU BROKEN" one of the chefs screamed. "Um… I forgot…I'll just clean the wok" Luffy said as she heads to the walk while pick pocketing the food. The wok is an extremely hot pan, unfortunately, Luffy touch it and she burned her hand which cause a mess.

Chefs: how about you be a waiter. Go ask the customers what they want

**(Song ends)**

The chefs throw Luffy out of the kitchen and starts heading to the dining area. "Hey waiter." Luffy saw his crew, eating all this food…without her.

Usopp: I heard you have to work for a year

Zoro: can I redo the flag

All of the crew laughed. Luffy puts a booger in Zoro's water. Nami and Usopp laughed quietly. "The food's not bad here. It's really good, fresh fruits, beer and wine, burgers and fries. This place has everything. Even food from other countries." Zoro said as she picks up her water with the booger inside. "I'm thirsty, but you must be even thirstier… **(Pedobeaer chase song from Amnesia: Dark Room plays)** SO DRINK UP YOU RUBBER BITCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Zoro puts the cup in Luffys mouth, forcing her to drink it. "Ugh…I can't believe you did that"

"Well I can't believe you did that too you stupid fuck.

**(Song ends)**

Nami and Usopp laughed so hard, everyone in the dining are watched. Sanji also watched but then he saw Nami "O' Mother Ocean. Thank you for arranging this encounter today. Oh, my love…I can't bare this hardship with you from a far, it is too difficult. I would stoop to become a pirate or even a devil, if only I could be with you, but a tragic of an obstacle blocks our way."

"That obstacles would be me…right Sanji" Sanji knows that voice…Chef Zeff. "You want to be a pirate, go ahead. I don't need you. You fight with the customers, you waste hours flaring your nostrils for the women, and you're a lousy cook. You're nothing but dead weight, Sanji. The other cooks don't like you anyway. So go be a pirate and get out of my restaurant."

Sanji grabbed Zeff and put him up against the wall "DON'T LINE YOU RATCHET OLD MAN.! You can insult me, but don't ever insult my cooking! I'm staying here no matter what you say. Now get out of my sight before I kick your ass." Sanji let go of Zeff, but Zeff apparently kick Sanji seding up into the Air "Don't lay a hand on me you eggplant" Zeff jumps into the air and buts Sanji into a Tombstone Piledriver that landed on an empty table that apparently broke.

"YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT! I'LL COOK HERE FOREVER! UNTIL YOU DIE!"

"I won't die. I'll live another hundred years."

Sanji got up and went outside. 'Man…he got some anger issues.' Thought Luffy and she, Nami, Zoro and Usopp continue to eat until night fall.

**The Going Merry: NIGHTFALL**

"Zoro…the hawk eye guy you told me about, he goes here." Zoro was happy to hear the news "good…excuse me, I have to take a shower." Zoro said as he went to the bathroom.

Usopp: hey Luffy…isn't that cook guy we saw earlier.

Luffy: OOOOY SANJI

Sanji went on board The Going Merry. "Luffy, I have a proposal to make. I'll join your crew"

Luffy with stars in her eyes and in an excitement tone: AWESOME, NOW THAT

Sanji: ON ONE CONDITION

Luffy stops celebrating and notice Sanji's serious look. "We kill Don Krieg. Gin told me he's coming here tomorrow. We must fight against him. Chef Zeff said if you get rid of him, you won't have to work for him. May I ask why he want you to get rid of him because you might ruin his restaurant, and you would eat all the food.

Luffy: I accept. Nami, Usopp

Nami and Usopp: Of course

**IN THE SHOWER**

Zoro looked at the mark on her left as the shower pours on her back. 'Demon…Mihawk is coming…give me the power you gave me' Zoro then relax in the bathtub as the shower continues to run. The mark glows and she fell asleep.

_Roronoa Zoro, find me…I'll give you all of the power_

Where, where do I find you?

_Soon, but now…Mihawk is coming_

Zoro awoke from her dream notice music is playing outside.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Dark side of the moon plays on the record)**

Gin came aboard the ship while the straw hat crew listen to Pink Floyd. "So, you're finally join Luffy's crew"

"Well…I been thinking and yep, fifth member of the Straw hat Pirates. They agree to help you destroy Don Krieg."

"Well I left my mark before I left"

Luffy: Gin…what made you quit Don Krieg?

Gin: Luffy…it all started two days ago when Don Krieg won another battle…he knows in order him to become stronger, he wanted me dead. When I heard about it I left. He soon found out about my escape, but before I left, I leave my mark on the ship and change his entrance music.

Usopp: what music you change?

Gin: you'll see when he gets here. Seems like he knows where I been, or where I am now. But Sanji…don't you have a story about your debt

Sanji: I do

Luffy stretch her arms across and sat on the railing next to Sanji "Tell me"

Sanji: Luffy, relax. I'll tell you once everyone is here. Where is that Green haired girl?

Nami: Zoro has been in the bathroom for quite a while. I'm guessing she's sleeping or relaxing. I mean it's been a long day.

While Luffy was telling Sanji to tell the story, Usopp was finding the channel that had ECW on the T.V. I'm talking about the extreme version of ECW that you people love. Blood, sex, hardcore wrestling. That's ECW baby.

Luffy: please Sanji please

Sanji: ALRIGHT, get around and let me tell you a story. **(Luffy and Nami gather around while Usopp is finding ECW. Gin is leaning against the railing.) **My story begins 9 years ago. I was still a cook and young. Zeff was a captain of the ship, I don't remember what it was named. But anyway, my dream of the Grand Line… was to find the All Blue

**(FLASHBACK, Sanji pov)**

I wonder what it looks like. I wonder what it would be or where. The other crew members laughed at me. It wasn't until one day…everything changed.

Another big pirate ship came and worse, a storm was coming. We had no choice, but to fight.

**(Creeping Death by Metallica plays)**

Zeff use his kicks like power. No one could beat him, the other crew was a total of 10,000 or 15,000. He beat every single one like they are nothing but wood. The reason he and I only use our kicks is because the hands are important for cooking and other stuff, not fighting.

I only stay at the ship and defend. I use the two knifes, note this was before Zeff taught me. But soon I saw a whirlpool. The two ships enter the whirlpool and spun around it. Zeff notice and grab a flag and made a parachute.

Soon as the two ships collided with each other, I head to the top of the combined ship. I manage to take out the other pirates that were following me and send them into the whirlpool. Somewhere behind me so I use some of Zeffs when I saw him train and copy.

Zeff came up, grabbed me, and floated away as the two ships sank. Thank god we weren't in it. I fell asleep as Zeff hold me while we were floating till we hit a rock island.

**(Song ends)**

"Sanji wake up" I heard Zeff's voice as I woke up. "Sanji listen, we need to find a ship, I'll look on the right side you look at the left, and we both have food. Do you understand?"

I understood and did my duty. I ate my food but not the whole bag, I need to save some. Zeff on the other hand…well let's just say, he did something else "this is the end of Red shoes Zeff…and the beginning of one leg Zeff."

**Day 5**

The food bag was still full. I made a shelter for sleep, fire pit for warmth. It was cold, and raining, I saw a ship. I yell, waving my hands so it could see…but due to the wind and thunder storms…it couldn't hear me. I cried as it continues to rain.

**(Journey by Michael Ortega plays)**

**Day 12**

The bag was half full. Still staring at the ocean, waiting for a ship

**Day 20**

Bag was almost empty, again still staring at the ocean

**Day 25**

As I ate my last meal, I thought of the people who supported my dream

_You will find the all blue_

_Some say the all blue is amazing_

_Beautiful_

_Your dream will come true one day_

I cried as the people I knew were dead.

**Day 32**

Still waiting

**Day 40**

Raining. Still waiting

**Day 55**

Still waiting

**Day 69**

Nightfall. Still waiting

**Day** **75**

**(Song ends)**

My skin was at bones…I was skinny. I wonder about the crap geezer, so I went to him. He too was skinny. "Zeff…why didn't you eat your food."

"Sanji…it's not food."

I ripped the bag open to reveal treasure. "Why…why… why did you…" then I saw it. Zeff…ate his own leg. I was shocked, I just cried. "Why…why did you eat your leg?" I yelled and cried as Zeff was about to speak "Sanji…may I tell you something. The All Blue…it was my dream too. I promise myself before I passed away…I would taught you my moves. I would teach you while we own a restaurant."

"ZEFF… I WILL HELP YOU, PLEASE DON'T DIE."

"Heh…I won't Sanji…there's no way in hell...I would die."

**Day 85**

A ship occurred and found us. It's been 85 days and we survived that long. Zeff foot that was gone was replaced by a peg leg. I ate as much as possible. It was good to be alive

(Flashback ends)

Sanji: that's why I owe my debt to him for 9 years.

Luffy: wow…so that explains the peg leg. I can't believe you survive for 85 days.

Gin: I know…I too was also stun when he told me the first time.

Luffy: Sanji…will you owe Zeff your debt…one last time?

Sanji: yes….that's exactly what I do. Zeff doesn't know I join you. After that victory…I will pack my stuff and put it in this beautiful ship.

Nami: don't forget about Don Krieg…we can't fool around. It's time we get serious.

Luffy: she's absolutely right…it's time we get ready to kill Don Krieg.

Usopp was on the Crow's Nest with his goggles on (special ones) when he saw a huge ship from the distance. "Guys…I see a huge ship"

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Gin head to the railing and see the shadow of the huge ship in the clouds. "Already…and the sun is rising."

Luffy: Usopp can you tell us what flag it is

Usopp Zoomed on his goggles to the Flag "IT'S DON KRIEG"

Sanji: Luffy, we got to warn Zeff and the others.

Luffy: Nami, get Zoro and meet us in the restaurant. Usopp…turn the T.V. off and hide it so it won't be destroyed. Gin come with us, it's time we fight


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

All the chefs gathered around the front opening of the restaurant as Luffy, Sanji, and Gin head twords to the crowded chefs. "Sanji, chore chef girl, where have you been." Zeff said as he saw the three of them heading twords him.

Sanji: Sorry crap gezzer, but we have company.

Luffy and Gin: SANJI

Sanji looked as the door opened, and just in time because Zoro, Nami, and Usopp have arrived. The wind burst in as the mysterious figure starts walking in.

This tall muscular person has short cut gray hair and long sideburns. He wears a Golden wootz Steel armor, which is fur like the rest of his outfit considering of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards. This person is none other tan Don Krieg.

"Please…may i have… some food and water? I've got money…lots of money." Krieg said in a weak tone. 'he mustive traveled here with out food and water' Gin thought as Sanji gave Krieg food. "Eat" said Sanji as he walks back to The Straw hats. "thank you" said Don Krieg as he eats the food.

"the food was amazing…this is a nice restaurant…I'll take it"

The chefs were shocked " you see…my ship is a wreck. I need a new one. So when i'm done with you, i'll dump you. I have about a hundred men on my ship who still draw breath. They're dying from wounds, hunger and thirst. They need a hundred rations of food and water. You will prepare them. Some have already starved to death. There's no time to waste. No its not a request…it's an order. Do not defy me."

The chefs looked at Sanji, blaming him for the mess he started. Zeff gave Krieg the food in the bag. "Here…theres plenty for your men."

Don Krieg notice something "that face…are you 'Red Shoe' Zeff? Master of the deadly kick without using his hands?"

"that's right… your Don Krieg…the guy of 50 ships. You went to the grand line…but ran scared like a coward. I sailed the Grand line for a whole year."

"So you have…you must have kept a record in your log book. Give it to me."

"i do have my log book…but i won't give it to you. For me and my men who sailed with me, that logbook is a testament. There's no way in hell i would give to a coward like you."

"Theni'll take it from you! Its true that i didn't succeed on the grand line. But i am Don Krieg, mightiest of all. Once i have that loge book, i'll assemble another armada, take this boat, capture the One Piece and lord it over this great age of pirates"

Luffy heard those words and "Gum…Gum…PISTOL" Don Krieg in the face "WHO DARE HIT DON KRIEG" he yelled as he gets up. "that would me me, Monkey D. Luffy, the girl who is going to become the queen of the pirates."

"did you say something girl? Don't you waant to take that back?"

"Nope…that was a stating fact. This isn't a game, but you have to go through me to get that tittle. Right guys"

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji: RIGHT

Don Krieg laugh when he say the five people "That's your crew? HAHAHAHA thats nothing**.(serious look and tone) **DON'T BE SO COCKSURE YOU BLONDE BITCH! I HAD A FLEET AND 5,000 MEN! IN SEVEN DAYS, WE WERE SMASHED TO BITS IN THAT DEMON SEA BY…"

"Dracule Mihawk" Luffy said as the Chefs and Don Krieg became silent. "Don Krieg, go feed your men…then when your done, not only are your going to fight the five of us, but the Chefs and Gin. Do you understand"

"Of course…i'll be ready" Don Krieg said as he grabbed the food and went back to his ship. Gin notice something strange "Luffy…he doesn't have 5,000. He has 10,000. The 5,000 were dead at the Grand Line, but the 5,000 are on his ship. Zeff must've made 5,000 food for the crew members."

Sanji: but some of them are dead from starvation.

Nami: don't forget that Hawk eye guy. He should be here soon.

Sanji: yea i forgot

Usopp: but how are we going to kill 5,000 men with the five of us, the Chefs, and Gin.

Luffy: Don't forget whats on the line.

They think about their dreams, their lives, are they willing to put it all on the line.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji: i am…and i will.

Luffy: then let's do it.

The Straw Hat Pirates are ready for battle "thats why i like you guys" Said Gin as he also prepares. They all head outside. The pirates roar as they prepare for battle. But suddenly the ship broke in to three's.

Luffy, Nami, Usopp: what the fuck

Don Krieg: Whats happening?

The ship fall as a small boat appears. Zoro notice something "no way…it can't be…it's…it's"

The man sitting in the ship was none other than…Dracule Mihawk

**(He lift his head revealing his hawk eyes to the camera)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zoro couldn't believe it, Dracule Mihawk…the greatest swordsman in the world. He is a tall and lean man with a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size.

Zoro: Did you…split this galleon with that sword?

Mihawk: Of course…why you ask

Zoro: I see…so you are the greatest. I went to sea to find you.

Mihawk: May I ask why?

Zoro: To be the greatest. If you're looking for fun...than fight me.

Mihawk got off his boat and come face to face with Zoro "pathetic weakling, if you're a competent swordsman, you don't need to cross swords to know that I far surpass your puny skills. Does the courage to point your blade at me come from confidence...or from ignorance?"

"It comes from ambition. And from a promise to a friend." Zoro said as she puts on her bandana, plus the Wado in her mouth. "What's that for" ask Zoro as Mihawk removed his cross-shaped neckless, revealing a dagger. "I'm not the kind of fool who hunts rabbits with cannon. You may have a reputation but you're still just a bunny. The red line and the grand line are divided into four quarters. The east blue id the tamest. Sorry but this is the smallest knife I got."

"hm…you'll feel stupid…WHEN I KILL YOU…SANTORYU…ONI GIRI" Zoro used her attacked but it won't budged due by Mihawk's dagger. 'What…no one can't counter it…could he be the strongest…no…I must win'

**(Metal Gear Rising OST-Stranger I remain plays)**

Zoro and Mihawk continues to attack each other but neither of them hit each other. Just a block after another.

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Gin continue to watch same as everyone else including Don Krieg. 'No…I made a promise…I can't lose…I must win.'

Mihawk: what drives you? Why do you fight so hard when you cannot win? You're a weakling

Both stop fighting as they breathe heavily.

_The world's greatest swordsman…the female pirate hunter…the queen of the pirates needs you…you have join her crew_

"Santoryu…TIGER HUNT"

**(Music Stop)**

Mihawk stabbed Zoro the area of the chest…but not where her heart is. "You want your guts cut out? Why don't you retreat?"

"I…can't…if I Retreat even one step…my vow, my ambition…everything I care about…including my dream…will be shattered"

"That's defeat. You won't retreat…even if it means death"

_Awaken your power…Roronoa Zoro_

**(115 by Elena Siegman plays)**

"I PREPARE DEATH TO DEFEAT" Zoro yelled as she push Mihawk away. She then screamed as her skin turns red, eyes became yellow, horns come out of her forehead which made holes in her bandana, the mark on her left hand glows, her shadow became demon.

Roronoa Zoro is now demon Zoro

_You are now my student…show him what you can do with it_

'What strength of a spirit. I never met a brave one in a while. Amazing' Mihawk thought as he cleans his dagger and puts it back in the Cross neck less. "Amazing…you have the power of the devil. Girl…speak your name."

"Roronoa Zoro"

"I'll remember it"

Zoro buts back her swords and turns into the asura. She rans up to him and grabs him 'good thing I summon a clone' Mihawk said as she jumps over her while she grabs the clone and place her into Ashura kinniku buster. She jumps into the air "ASHURA BUSTER" she lands but the clone vanished. She returned to her form and grabs her three swords.

"Santoryu…"

Mihawk grab his big sword "BRING IT"

"THREE THOUSAND WORLDS"

**(Song ends)**

They both pass each other…Zoro's two swords have been broken 'I've lost…it's over…I failed' Zoro placed her Wado back in her sheath and face Mihawk "What are you"

"A wound on the back...means shame for a swordsman."

"Impressive" Mihawk said as he sliced her in the chest area, ripping her shirt and leaving a scar as blood comes out. 'Don't die young girl...you are strong...but not strong enough' Mihawk thought.

"ZORO" Luffy yelled as Zoro fell to the water. Nami and Usopp went to the water and grabbed Zoro while Sanji and Gin watched. Luffy uses her Gum Gum move to grab something and went flying towards Mihawk with a clothesline. "A friend of the swordswoman? I'm impressed that you and your friends were able to watch" Mihawk said as he dodge her move and fell to the floor.

"Don't worry...I'm leaving her alive."

Luffy saw Nami and Usopp on the Going Merry checking on Zoro who is still in her demon form. "Luffy...she's fine, just unconscious" Nami said, yelling across the way.

Mihawk: My name is Dracule Mihawk. It is still too early for you to die. Know yourself, know the world...and grow stronger, Roronoa. As the strongest in the world, I will wait for you as long it takes. Try and see if you can take my blade. Try to overcome me, RORONOA ZORO

Zoro lift up her sword at the sky. "Zoro" Luffy saw as Zoro started to speak

**(Halo 3 OST- Never forget plays)**

Zoro: Luf...fy? Can...You hear me?

Luffy: yeah

Zoro: I guess... I made you anxious... I can't support you...unless I'm the best swordsman in the world... I swear... I ... I... I... (Zoro started to cry as she slowly returns to her normal self) I'LL NEVER LOSE AGAIN! UNTIL I BEAT HIM AND BECOME A MASTER SWORDSMAN, I WILL NEVER FUCKING LOSE! GOT A PROLEM WITH THAT, PIRATE QUEEN?!

Luffy: nope not at all

Mihawk smiled as he know Zoro will never lose 'go forth Zoro...until we meet again, grow stronger, Zoro' "Nice team you have, Monkey D. Luffy. Hope I meet you all again."

**(Song stops) **

"MIHAWK" Don Krieg yelled as Mihawk used his sword and slash causing yet another explosion. "NAMI, USOPP, GET GOING! ME, SANJI AND GIN WILL HANDLE THE REST!"

Nami: LUFFY…BECAREFUL

Usopp: ONCE WE GET BACK TOGETHER…WE HEAD TO THE GRAND LINE TOGETHER.

Usopp throws the straw hat to Luffy who she successfully grab it and put it on. "Chefs…Raise the fins" Zeff ordered the chefs as they raised the fins, creating a battle field, in order to protect it.

Luffy with stars in her eyes: THAT'S SO COOL


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gin: how are we able to reach him in this mess?

"Leave it to me" Luffy said as she use her "GUM…GUM…ROCKET" and zoomed out of the restaurant. She grabbed a pole and landed perfectly on the ground. "I see you're a devil fruit…the ocean is your weakness. Perfect." Don Krieg stood up from his nice seat "Tell me girl…of the two of the two of us…who do you think is king…or queen of the pirates material?"

"ME…MONKEY D. LUFFY"

**(Metal Gear Rising OST- I'm my own master plays)**

Luffy ran up to Don Krieg and "Gum…Gum…Pistol" him into the face as he fall. Luffy grab his legs and gave him an alley loop follow by a "GIANT SWING" and send him into the seat destroying.

"Not bad…now it's my turn" Don Krieg said as he press a big red button and a giant boxing glove from out of now wear and hit Luffy and sending her flying. Don Krieg jumps up into the air where Luffy is and lace one leg below luffy's head and flip backwards and sending him down.

"ROBIN SPECIAL"

Don Krieg hit Luffy and place her to the ground. Don Krieg then grabbed Luffy and throw her to the ocean. Luffy unconscious remembers something.

**(MUSIC STOP, FLASHBACK) **

Luffy was watching Brooke and Jade fighting with wrestling moves. "Hey Seth, what was that move Brooke did?"

Seth: that move was the Texas Condor Kick follow by either a Spinning Toe Hold or the Texas Cloverhold. The one Jade did was an SSD. Luffy, when you are fighting someone, wrestling moves may help you and also support your Gum Gum powers. Zebra does Boxing moves but sometimes…he has Wrestling moves. See Zebra and turn into clones and move around causing the opponent to be confused, then they all upper dropkick the opponent and Zebra lands on their back causing it to go fly surfing until he sends them to anything hard.

Luffy: who…you guys have to teach me some.

Seth: I'm glad you wanted to learn pro wrestling moves. But remember your opponent could use them, counter it. Then do the moves. That is what my father told me, plus we watch wrestling.

**(Flashback ends. Music slowly resumes)**

Luffy grabbed something and "GUM…GUM…ROCKET" and heads towards Don Krieg. She dropkicks him to the ground and grabs his legs and does "TEXAS CLOVERHOLD" two times. Luffy then lift him up and gave him a reverse alley loop.

"Impressive…now I'll show you what strength really is! BEHOLD, THE MH5." Don Krieg reveals the MH5 and aims it at Luffy. It opened revealing other holes around it and fire bullets. "You idiot…BULLETS NEVER HURT ME." Luffy yelled as the bullets bounce back and hit Don Krieg but failed due to his gold armor.

"You know that about all I detest, sentimental triple like 'Honor' and 'Mercy'. This is war! All it matters is victory." Don Krieg said as he fired a cannon ball that exploded into spikes and it luffy. But on her arm and legs. Luffy screamed as Don Krieg fired another cannon ball.

"LEG LARIANTO" Sanji yelled as he kicked the ball and send it flying causing it to explode. "With one kick" Don Krieg was shocked.

Sanji and Gin: NOW YOUR FIGHTING US


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zoro yelled as Nami stitched her mark by Mihawk. "Zoro…I need you to calm down. I'm almost done." Nami said as she stitch the last few. "Done…Zoro get some rest. I'll fix your bandana." Nami grabbed her bandana and left the room. Nami sowed the bandana. "Usopp, stop the ship. This is far as we can go." Usopp stop the ship and ran back up. "How's Zoro?" Usopp asked Nami. "She's fine. Don't disturb her. She needs rest."

Usopp: I never seen Zoro in a demon form or acted like that.

Nami: me too, but she has that mark on her left hand. I don't want to get in to it, but that's for Zoro to handle.

Zoro slept while the mark glows. Zoro awoke in a dark place 'what the fuck is this? Again…why am I completely naked' Zoro thought as she sees a red door. She opens it and enters. The door slammed behind her and vanishes and what she is now in a forest. As she wanders into the forest she start hearing voices in her head.

_Get over here_

_Bend over the fucking bed before I beat your fucking face._

"No no no" Zoro acted nervous "not that…not that"

**(FLASHBACK) **

When Zoro was little, her father was pissed at her and beats her. "Over there now" Zoro had no choice but to go over there to where he wanted her to be and continues to beat her. "Dad…stop…I'm sorry"

"You fucking take that shit, your attitude, shit. Huh mother fucker, huh."

"DAD, STOP" Zoro screamed as she cries. Her father left the room for now. Zoro cried as she lay on the floor naked. "Zoro...get into the bathroom. You're getting a cold shower."

Zoro was crying in the shower as cold water continues to fall on her. Her father was there making sure she won't leave. "DAD I'M SORRY. PLEASE STOP"

"NOW YOU WILL LEARN WHAT RESPECT IS." Her father then took of his clothes and puts on a condom in his dick and enter the shower "I'm not done yet. Bend over"

Zoro obeyed and bend over "daddy please"

"Shut up" her father then started to rape her. I can't continue because it's way too much.

Zoro now sleeps in her bed with nightmares about her father.

**(Flashback ends)**

_I'm no weakling...I kill my nightmares. I killed my father._

**(Flashback)**

Zoro age 16…went back home before she left to fulfil a promise. She looked for her father and found him beating Zoro's mother and killing her. Zoro wanted payback for what he did to her all these years.

"FATHER"

Her father turned and looked at Zoro. All mad and rage, she but Wado in her mouth and pull out the swords. "This is for my mother whom you killed and all those years. SANTORYU…THREE THOUSANDS WORLDS." Zoro sliced her father ending everything. "Mother…farewell. I'm going to fulfil a promise I made when I was 13."

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

Zoro heard her father's voice as it grew louder and louder. "SHIT" Zoro ran for her life as she stumble another door. She open it and close it as it disappear. Zoro looks around and sees nothing but a door. She saw a body bag as it opens revealing a victim of murder coming at her. She ran towards the door and open it.

"Another white room" Zoro said. Suddenly hands and faces are coming out of the walls. Zoro yet again ran towards the door. Yet another white room appears, this time blood comes oozing out of the walls. Zoro ran again to another door.

"Finally something different" Zoro said as this time in a hallway with flickering lights. As Zoro continue to walk this demotic hallway, the windows are flashing. Then a demotic creature appears, a skull of the bull it wears and its all-black outfit except the skull.

"What kind of place is this?" Zoro said as the hallway continues to flicker. The windows are now filled with creatures, from clowns to negative characters. "Shit…I'm in some fucking catacombs" the creatures came out of the catacombs and walk following her. This was now a nightmare Zoro is having. Zoro continue to run till she fell into a pool of blood.

Her nude body is covered in blood. Bodies were everywhere. She looked back and the creatures still continue to walk. But more come out of the shadows. Zoro booked it and start running. She ran until she sees a door. She open it and fell till she hit the ground. She tried to wake up, put she is now unconscious.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sanji and Gin ran towards Don Krieg and attack him. "This ends now Don Krieg" Gin yelled. "You sold out on your entire crew, Gin"

"DIE"

**(Metal Gear Rising OST- it has to be this way plays)**

Don Krieg pushes back Sanji and Gin. Gin brought out his wepon. Steel balls police stick "Gin…you made that" Sanji asked. "Yea…come on, let's continue this fight."

Gin lifted Don Krieg to the sky as Sanji walls jump to the top where Don Krieg is. Sanji lift his right leg and hits Don Krieg, sending him to the ground. Gin hits Krieg with the weapon and flies towards the wood.

Sanji lift Don Krieg up with his foot and gave him a few kicks and hit him to the ground. Gin then gave him a "CAMEL CLUTCH". Don Krieg got up and fires with his guns. Sanji and Gin dodge them as they prepare for another attack.

Sanji kick Don Krieg two times and "CAMEL CLUTCH"

"What's with these camel clutches" Don Krieg said as Gin knock him to the floor and gave him "CAMEL CLUTCH"

Sanji: Hey Gin…why are we doing these camel clutches?

Gin: I don't know it is fun

Sanji gave Don Krieg a spin a roomie causing him to go up into the air. Sanji then gave a kung fu kick to up and then Sanji remembered something, something that he learned

**(Flashback, song stops)**

"Crap Gezer, what's that one move you did?" a 15 year old Sanji asked. "That was called the Great Wall Drop. That move was made by my dear friend, Mongolman. He and I were good friends. He taught me this move and also told me to teach it to my apprentice and successor. That is you…

**(Flashback ends)**

_Sanji_

"GREAT WALL DROP"

**(SONG RESUMES)**

Sanji grab Don Krieg legs and backflips and hitting the ground hard. Don Krieg got back up as Sanji and Gin prepare for what's up his sleeves.

"MH5 MULTI CANONBALLS"

Don Krieg fired as Sanji and Gin dodge every single one. "You people just won't quit" Don Krieg yelled. "You always win. This ends here" Gin ran towards Don Krieg and gave him a Tensuzanko. Gin ran past Don Krieg really fast.

While he did this, Gin remembered something, a very special day.

**(FLASHBACK, SONG STOPS) **

Gin entered the restaurant, he was badly injured and hungry. "Please…give me food." The chefs beat him out and throw him to the back of the restaurant. He starves and coughs up blood. "Here" Gin looked up and sees a 17 year old Sanji giving him food.

**(FLASHBACK ENDS, SONG RESUMES)**

Gin gave Don Krieg multiple punches, kicks, and weapon moves "RYUUKO RANBU" and send Don Krieg to the pile of woods. "MEN...GET YOUR GAS MASK ON!" Don Krieg ordered his men as he got up from that pile.

"YOU EMPARISE ME! I AM DON KRIEG. I AM THE ADRIAM, I WILL NOT BE TOLERATE WITH CRY BABIES."

Sanji grab three gas mask and gave it to Gin and Luffy. The chefs went inside, while some went into the water. The pirates went underwater too.

"DEATHLY POISON GAS BOMB! MH5!" Don Krieg fired as he put on his gas mask.

**(Song Stops)**

The gas explodes. Purple fog appears. "Gin…Gin...GIN" Sanji saw that Gin...Gin didn't have his mask on. Luffy woke up "What happened…WHY I'M WEARING A GAS MASK"

Gin: Because Don Krieg release the purple gas. I put the mask on you and gave the other one to sanji. (Cough up blood) I…made a stupid choice…Don Krieg…is a sellout

SANJI: GIN

Luffy rose and took off the gas mask. Stunned and scared as she saw Gin getting affected by the poison. Sanji yells for help while he put Gin in the gas mask. Luffy got all rage and mad

"KRIEG!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zoro woke up, noticing that her leg is bruised and injured. "I'm still sleeping and I'm still in this mest up nightmare. And I'm still naked" Zoro said as she saw a light down the hallway. No wait…a mysterious figure.

_Come forth Zoro…he is waiting for you_

**(Metal Gear Solid OST- Love theme)**

Zoro walks slowly towards the light. She walks and walks till her nightmares are coming out of the shadows and trying to grab her. The mark glows as the shadows back away. Memories of good times she had are the voices.

_My…what a beautiful daughter…I'll name you, Roronoa Zoro _

_Sister Zoro, do you like our Jellicle powers_

_Zoro…it's a promise_

Mother, Shin, Asoka, Kunai

_SURPASS ME, RORONOA_

Mihawk

_I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to become the Queen of the Pirates_

Luffy. I'm not ready to die…I'm going to become the greatest swordswoman in the world

_Your nothing Zoro nothing_

Shut up dad…I'll killed you

_You are a disgrace_

I'm not dad

_You're pathetic_

Stop

_You are the biggest weakling ever_

SHUT UP

Zoro turned into her Demon awakening.

I'm not the biggest weakling, I'm not a disgrace nor a loser. I am a swordswoman. I will have kids and be a loving mother or father, I will be a better person and a caring person for their kids.

Zoro continues to walk as the shadows disappear. Her father faced in front of her.

_You a demon who stole my wife, you're the one who got rid of her, you're a freak, a loser. _

Your right, I am a demon…but I didn't stole mom. She loved me, you're the one who rat out on me. You're a sellout to us, GET OUT OF MY LIFE

Zoro screamed as everything evaporates. Everything disappears. Nothing is shown, everything is gone. Zoro fell to the floor as she returns to her normal self.

**(SONG ENDS)**

Zoro woke up and enters a dream world. Light blue emptiness with buildings, rocks, and other stuff floats around. She stand on top of a giant circle of stones. A mysterious person appears in front of her.

_Roronoa Zoro, I am the Outsider, a week ago I gave you that mark. The mark of me. The demon of that mark speaks was me, I watch over you. Mihawk has given your scar in the chest area, to be the greatest, that mark will remain. You sleep while the wounds heal. I guided you through this nightmare and protected you. I made the Ichamigo, the power of the demon._

Train me…train me this power.

**(DISHONORED OST: Drunken Whaler plays) **

The Outsider trained Zoro, mastering the demon powers with her Santoryu style. Blink is the teleportation power, it helps her get out of situations and sneaky assassination attacks.

_The power of the Ichamigo is extreme that I made it into three, the first one goes by the name of Nico Robin. She was the first with the Hano Hano powers. She interested me so I gave her my mark. Zoro, when she had a daughter, Nico Sophia, some of the Ichamigo power went into the daughter. She doesn't know, but you and I do._

_The second one belongs to a man name Corvo aka Killer. He was born an Inhuman, he couldn't speak because of the powers that comes out of his mouth. He writes in a notepad for talking and a journal for personal things. I gave him my mark and wields two swords of the Ichamigo and powers too._

_You wield the third one. I guide you to it. It's on an island where Gold Roger, the former king of the Pirates, was born and died. I suspect your crew members are going there soon. These powers you will obtain when you get the sword, wind blast, enteral summoning, stop time, and creating zombies. The zombies will be at your command. You will be the third. I will watch over you, I will protect you. Futill the promise from Mihawk, Kunai, and Luffy. _

I will

**(Song and screen slowly fades away when the girl hums the song.)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You feel sorry for that piece of crap? A fool who lost sight of what was important and refused to obey my orders is no use to me. Who says he won't betray me again? Killing him like this is a kindness. Now I can continue winning."

**(Call of duty Black ops OST- Ascension plays) **

Luffy's hair has red aura coming out. She was pissed and super mad.

**(0:32 of the song)**

Luffy started to run towards Don Krieg "Porcupine cape" Don Krieg covered himself in a cape of spikes. "No way you can…" Don Krieg was interrupted by a "GUM...GUM...BULLET" and fell to the floor.

"This is your grave, because I am going to be the queen of the pirates."

"be careful on what you say" Don Krieg said as he grab both of his shoulder pads to form a weapon " BEHOLD, THE MIGHTY BATTLE SPEAR" Don Krieg yelled as he starts smashing it to where Luffy is but Luffy started to run and dodging everything in its path.

Somehow Luffy ended up on the Battle staff "Whew hat was a close one"

Don Krieg: DIE YOU LITTLE BRAT

Luffy: oh shit

Don Krieg smashed the staff on the ground but Luffy jumps into the air and kicks the sharp point of the spear.

Don Krieg: MY SPEAR? YOU SHIT

Luffy: like I said…this is your grave

**(Music stop)**

"Is that so" Don Krieg said as he jumps into the air and landed on top of a narrow wood that is so high. "Come get me from up here…if you can"

**(Destiny OST- Black Garden around 3:38 plays)**

Luffy started to run across the mess of broken woods jumping the wood and attacking the Pirates along the way. Luffy have no time to play games. She hurried until she made it.

Luffy: THIS ENDS HERE DON KRIEG

**(5:10 of the song)**

Luffy ran up towards Don Krieg while Don Krieg has tricks up his sleeve. Don Krieg fired sharp sticks at Luffy, but she handle the pain as she moves right pass them. Don krieg fired Glue on the floor so Luffy could slow down…that worked obviously. "GUM…GUM…BAZOOKA" Luffy only hit a little that send him to the sky.

"HA, you ran out of energy and only make a tiny crack on my armor. NOW DIE WITH PRIDE" a huge explosion accured

Sanji: LUFFY

**(MUSIC STOP)**

"GEAR SECOND"

Luffy jumps into the air in her awakening. For those that don't know Luffys awakening. Her skin is blue, her hair is white, and she has white armor with red aura glowing in few places. She wears black belted leggings and white boots. She had spider web on both of her arms and a little opening between her breasts. And now her white hair has red aura coming out.

"WHAT IS SHE" Don Krieg was shocked.

"GUM…GUM…JET BAZOOKA"

**(X MEN ANIME THEME OP 2 PLAYS, 0:04 Don Krieg Armor broke)**

Everyone was shocked. The chefs cheered. Sanji was also shocked "FINISH HIM OFF LUFFY, DO IT FOR GIN AND EVERYONE YOU CARED ABOUT, INCLUDING ME"

Luffy heard Sanji words 'I know' Luffy stretch her fingers to form a fishing net and catches Don Krieg. She them spin so fast like a boss and send him flying. "GUM…GUM…JET ROCKET" Luffy followed Don Krieg, she then grabbed him and head to outer space. Once then, she formed a bubble for them to breath

**(Song ends)**

Don Krieg: you may broke my armor…BUT I AM DON KRIEG, THE STRONGEST MAN OF THE WORLD. I WILL NOT LOSE, I WILL CONTINUE TO WIN. WIN…WIN

Luffy ran towards Don Krieg and places her head between his legs and jumps into the air, trying to burst the bubble.

Luffy: GRAAAAAAAAH GEAR SECOND FULL POWER.

**(F Zero Ost- meaning of truth plays when bubble pops)**

Once that happened, Luffy flips Don Krieg upside down, she places her feet on the underside of their arms and drives him into the canvas.

Luffy: THIS IS THE END_._

_Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Gin_

**(Heads into the atmosphere)**

_Seth, Jade, Brooke, Zebra, Sophia_

**(Heading down faster)**

_mother, father, Ace, Sabo, Law_

Luffy: KINNIKU DRIVER! GRAAAAAAAAA

Don Krieg: RAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Soon they smashed the ground causing a huge explosion.

**(Song slowly fades away)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

An island far away, a mysterious man wearing a mask was writing in his journal when suddenly he felt a strange sense.

Killer's journal

I felt something strange, must be Luffy with her Kinniku Driver. The third one has been found, its Roronoa Zoro, the female Pirate hunter or should I say, Demon female Pirate Hunter. I do not know when will I meet her, but since the death of the first one, Nico Robin, I found her killer and killed him. I couldn't break the news to her daughter, but I send a letter to her. I must find the rest of the Supernovas before it's too late.

**(Slips on a banana)**

Ow…that hurt.

**(Hits a tree)**

GODDAMN IT

**(Fixes his mask) **

There good as new

**(Slips on another Banana)**

I decently need to create a flying car that I can summon


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Don Krieg's head explodes as Luffy fells to the ground but was caught by Gin.

Sanji: Gin?

Gin: don't worry Sanji, I only have 12 hours, as for Luffy she's fine. Just her blonde hair, it's all burnt.

Sanji: I'll handle her, you put the men on the supply boat.

Gin: when I push them off, can I…

Sanji: yea…do that

Sanji carried Luffy to his room. First thing was to fix her hair. He place the straw hat on the table and brought some food coloring. Before he done that, he took off his tuxedo jacket, roll up his sleeves, puts on an apron, and wash Luffy's hair really good.

"Man Luffy, how long have you didn't wash your hair" Sanji said as he is finishing washing Luffy's hair. Once done, he put on gloves so the food coloring won't get on his hands and clothes. "Ok Luffy… I am about put some food coloring in your hair…it will stay forever."

**(Sanji plays Lana Del Rey- Cruel World on the record player)**

Sanji made the food coloring black 'the red aura will go perfect' Sanji thought as he slowly puts the dye in Luffy's hair. Sanji make sure that all of it is in. once done, he carefully put the dye in a fridge with other dye he made, just in case.

Sanji then wash the extra dye juice in Luffy's hair 'finished' Sanji looks at Luffy with black hair. He carefully took the gloves off and washes his hands. He then took Luffy and place her in his bed with layers of towels for her hair. Last but not least he put the straw hat in her chest area.

Sanji heads outside to smoke…of course. 'Her hair will dry within an hour, perfect for me to pack.

**(SONG ENDS, 1 HOUR LATER)**

"Huh...MY HAT! WHERE…oh there it is." Luffy said as she put on her hat. "Hey Sanji…what happened when I was knocked out?"

"Gin got rid of the rest of the pirates after their leader is dead. That was amazing on what you did." Sanji said as he notice that Luffy is looking in the mirror. "My hair…its black…and red aura is coming out."

"Yea…when you were mad, Red aura started to come out of your hair, it looks like that stays there forever, same as your black hair."

Luffy: I could deal with it. Besides…it looks so cool

Sanji: yea. Oh I just finished packing, get Gin and meet me in my boat. Theres something I need to do before I leave.

"Ok" Luffy said as she left. Sanji heads towards the empty dining room and sits in a chair. Sanji stares at the ceiling remembering the good old times.

**(Wild World by Mr. Big plays)**

"I finally following my dream. For years I been protecting him…now I carry on his legacy. Black leg Sanji is here."

Sanji remembers when he first saw the restaurant, he told Zeff that he would help him. Sanji then smokes…that what he would do.

He remembers when they fight each other, some of the mean customers, and of course... the other chefs. "Heh…those were good times." Sanji said.

"I'm sure going to miss this place, for the last nine years, I abandon my dream for Zeff, now I going to find my dream. Which Is good because we definitely need a new ceiling and a new chef." Sanji got up and head to the front door.

"Farewell"

**(Song ends)**

Sanji walks to where Luffy and Gin are.

Sanji: let's go

Luffy: aren't you going to say goodbye?

Sanji: it's fine

Sanji was about to enter a boat till a voice accrued "HEY SANJI. KEEP YOUR FEET DRY" it was Zeff. Sanji stood still.

**(Attack on titan OST Call your name cover- Mica Caldito plays)**

Tears started to form from his eyes and flow. Luffy and Gin smiled.

**(1: 02 of the song)**

"CHEF ZEFF" Sanji yelled as he bowed down crying "after all these years, I OWE MY LIFE TO YOU. I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU, THANK YOU. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING."

"Sanji…I'll miss you" Zeff said as he too cried.

Sanji: FAREWELL YOU CRAP GEZZER

Luffy: LET'S SET SAIL

**(Song slowly fades away)**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The sun was about to set, the going merry sits still in the reflection of the water. Nami was taking care of Zoro while Usopp was on the crow's nest.

**(Buffaloman's theme plays on the T.V.)**

ECW was on and it was 2000 Mega powers (Buffaloman and Mongolman) vs the Demon and mutant (Spinal and Sunshine). Usopp was watching while looking for Luffy and the others or something else with his Goggles. Usopp was looking when he saw a small ship. It was Luffy, Sanji, and Gin.

Usopp: NAMI, I SEE THEM

Nami came out of the room "Where"

"Overe there" Nami went to where Usopp was pointing. "LUFFY…Usopp, use something to signal them"

Usopp: got it. Musket Ball…RED SNAKE FLAIR

Usopp fired a musket ball that smoke out red, let's say a flair gun.

**(On the boat)**

Gin notice something red "Hey guys…you seeing this?" Luffy and Sanji head to where Gin is seeing.

Luffy: IT'S THE MERRY

Sanji: BWAAAAAAAA! NAMI-SWAN! WE MUST HURRY!

"FOLLOW THAT FLAIR" Luffy said as she and Sanji brought out paddles and row the boat fast as they can. Gin flew back towards the front of the inside area of the ship. They hurried till they stop right next to the ship. "Luffy" Nami said as she heads towards the deck. Luffy "Gum…Gum…ROCKET" and landed on Nami.

"Nami"

"LuffY…why's your hair black?"

"It's a long story"

"Well I like it" Nami said as they both kiss like it's a fairy tale. "NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji swooved from the ship and spin around till he hit the pole of the Crow's Nest.

Gin boarding the ship: Ha, better look next time.

Usopp jumps down from the Crow's Nest "LUFFY" Usopp yelled as he hugged her. "Where's Sanji?" Usopp said as Luffy points to Sanji who hit the pole. Usopp laugh so hard.

Luffy: WAIT…where's Zoro?

Suddenly the door swung opened and a light is shown in the room. Everyone stared as the figure comes out to reveals…it was Roronoa Zoro. NEW AND IMPROVED.

"ZORO" Luffy said as she ran towards Zoro and hug her. "Zoro…your healed." Luffy said as she looks at Zoro's wound have been stitched up and healed. "Yea, now, I can fight again with this mark. The mark of the outsider. Now…can someone give me a shirt? My boobs are showing."

Sanji: AUGGH I don't want to see that mamario's boobs.

Zoro: what did you call me?

And that's why I am never…EVER…going to do a Sanji x Zoro, for fans of those two, I am sorry.

Sanji and Zoro breaking the fourth wall: WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO

Nohting

**(5 hours later)**

Nightfall has accrued, the Straw Hats were partying, celebrating their victory and their welcome back. However, Gin wasn't. He was celebrating but he knows about the poison, he only has 9 hours left. 'Guess I have to do what I got to do. Sorry old friend, but I have no choice' Gin brought out a bottle with a blue liquid. 'This will kill me in a minute. Better say my goodbye before I take it.' "STRAW HATS"

The straw hats look at Gin who was standing on a barrel. "I thank you for saving my life. But now I…I…"

Luffy: Are you leaving.

Gin: well…yea…but

Sanji: I know what you're doing. Don't

Gin: Sanji…I'm sorry. I have no choice.

Luffy: Gin

Gin started walk to Luffy first "Luffy, the power I saw was amazing. You never give up no matter what. You protect yourself and your crew and never gave up on their dreams and yours." Gin then walks to Zoro "Zoro, the demon female pirate hunter. You lost two swords but you made an oath. Don't give up, never abandob your dream" Nami "Nami, your navigator skills is in your blood. You came up with plans and assist Luffy. Remember these words" Usopp "Usopp, a good sniper with tricks up your sleeves. The power of responsible is in your hands. With great power, comes great responsibility"

Gin walked to where Sanji is, but notice Sanji's look in his face "Sanji…my old friend" Sanji hug Gin as he cries "I'm sorry…I had no choice. Thank you for beginning with me, thank you for helping me for the past two years. And thank you…for being the best friend I ever had."

Gin then heads to the railing of the Merry and stands on top facing the Ocean. He then opens the bottle and drinks it. Gin turns around "Farewell" and fells into the ocean. His body slowly falls into the dark pits of the ocean.

Luffy puts her hat over face as she cries. Zoro tried not to cry but in a little she could while drinking Sake (beer) to get over it. Nami cried tears flow from her eyes really fast. Usopp cried but behind them. Sanji was on his third cigarette, he smokes to hide his emotions.

Luffy: Guys…let's give a moment of silence for Gin, our friend.

For 2 hours, the Straw hats gave silence for Gin. Sanji but a record so it won't be too quiet. Luffy stared at the ocean 'mother…if you can hear me, I miss you' Luffy the saw a light rising. It was the son

**(Pink Floyd –Eclipse plays and slowly gets louder)**

Zoro walks to where Luffy is, same as Nami, Usopp and Sanji. All 5 stared at the ocean as the sun rises. They remembered some of their love ones who died.

Sanji: Gin

Usopp: Father

Nami: Bella Mere

Zoro: Kunai

Luffy: Mother

They stared as the ocean became colorful. "LET'S SET SAIL TO THE GRAND LINE"

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji: YEAAAAAAAH

**(Song ends with a heartbeat as the screen slowly turns black)**


	17. Credits

Credits

**(Naruto Shippuden OST- Man of the world plays)**

Anna Sophia Robb as Monkey D. Luffy

Emily Browning as Roronoa Zoro

Jennifer Laurence as NAmi

Seth Strattan as Usopp

Orlando Bloom as Sanji

Cop Lopez aka Seth Rollins as Gin

Jeff Bridges as Chef Zeff

Antonio Bandreas as Dracule Mihawk

Arnold Schwarzenegger as Don Krieg

Christopher lambert as the Outsider

**SECRET ENDING**

Four people were standing while the middle is empty.

The person was walking till he stop in the middle.

An Army of demons were cheering.

"I, the Mother Fucker, shall have my revenge"

**(Cut scenes of what's coming up with action music of the guardians of the galaxy)**

Luffy "Gum Gum…gateling gun"

Zoro in her Ashura move

Nami and Usopp side to side fighting a heard of Demons

Sanji "spinning tornado kick"

Black Hole and a risen Planet man Laughing

White lightning surround a mysterious female

"VENGENCE IS MINE"

**(Music stop)**

"Sir…they are five people standing on top of that building"

"STRAW HAT"

**(0:34 of Hooked on a feeling by Blue Swede plays)**

ONE PIECE: Revenge of the MotherFucker


End file.
